Tie Trouble
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Newlywed Haruhi is shocked when she discovers that her husband, Tamaki, cannot tie his own tie. HaruhixTamaki. Fluffy! Anime World.


Hello everyone! I've liked Ouran for a really long time, but this is my first try at a story for it! I hope you enjoy! I got this idea cause it happened to my friend and me yesterday... but we aren't married! Hahahaa... Well, R & R!

**Tie Trouble**

By: silver-nightstorm

Summary: Newlywed Haruhi is shocked when she discovers that her husband, Tamaki, cannot tie his own tie. HaruhixTamaki. Fluffy! Anime World.

Ages in the story: Hunny: 27 Mori: 27 Kyoya: 26 Tamaki: 26 Haruhi: 24 Twins: 25

Fonts:

Normal POV

_Flashback_

On to the story! ~~~

Haruhi was reading. She was reading a very nice story too, nestled within the covers of the huge bed she shared with her husband, Tamaki. Even though she was reading, her mind was still on him, remembering the day he asked her to marry him. She was still calling him "Senpai" back then—even though it was only a year ago—a detail that she always seemed to remember.

_"Haruhi!" _

_Tamaki, now the chairman of Ouran High school, skipped into the room of his favorite teacher. Haruhi, who had recently graduated college as a, surprise, teacher, was sitting at her desk in Ouran Academy. It had been more than ten years since the day that the Host Club revealed that Haruhi was a girl, the day that Tamaki chose the club over seeing his mother. The Club's customers took the news very well, and turned into fangirls as a result. A year and a half later, once it became too difficult for Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Tamaki to commute to the Club from College, the Club was passed on to the new generation, complete with their own "King", the equally idiotic Daisuke Houshakuji, Renge's little brother. Meanwhile, Éclair and Tamaki became good friends, but Éclair always felt sorry for what she did to Tamaki. Additionally, Éclair convinced Tamaki's Grandmother that Tamaki was suited to become the heir, and through a bit of discussing/blackmailing, Tamaki became number one in his Grandmother's eyes. _

_But... back to our story... _

_Tamaki skipped into Haruhi's classroom one day with the rest of the former host club in tow. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru were walking hand in hand with their girlfriends, the equally devious sisters, nineteen year old Veera and twenty-one year old Arya. The girls were the daughters of a rich Indian man of royal blood, and were huge fans of the Hitachiin's mother, who was the greatest fashion designer to them. Veera was a seemingly shy girl with straight, brown hair that was lightened by the sun, styled in a pixie cut. She was Hikaru's girlfriend, and not without reason. The quiet girl was actually quite the prankster! Her older sister, Arya, was outgoing and quick to make friends. She was a skinny girl with long, curly, jet black hair. Together, she and Kaoru kept the aforementioned couple in line. _

_Kyoya, who had married a commoner girl named Kaori, was holding the hand of his three year old daughter, Nanami. Nanami was already a child genius, much to her parent's pride. Kyoya had met Kaori in Medical School, she had come to Japan from abroad to study medicine. Originally, Kaori and Kyoya hated each other's guts, but pretty soon, that blossomed into love. Kyoya's father was actually quite happy with this union. He agreed that Kaori was just as smart, resourceful, and kind as Haruhi, and even more loving. So he decided to let Kyoya marry Kaori instead of stealing Tamaki's bride from him. And thus, the relationship between Yoshio and Yuzuru was perfect once more. _

_Hunny had grown taller in the past few years; he was now 5 ft 6in. His wife, Yuuki, a daughter of a big fashion designer who worked with the Hitachiin Family, was 5ft 3in, and very cute. Together, she and Hunny were the most adorable couple. And the happiest news was that Yuuki was five months pregnant, and there was to be another miniature Hunny in existence! _

_But the real shocker was Mori. He had married a girl named Shizuka, the daughter of another leading martial arts family. Shizuka was the most talkative, outgoing person in the whole of the world, and she had rubbed off a bit on Mori, who's vocabulary was quite bigger than before. _

_That leaves our favorite Lord, Tamaki Suoh, still lonesome and single. After being pestered by Kyoya and the Twins, he finally admitted that he might have feelings for his, quote, "daughter" that were more than just, quote, "Fatherly." Meanwhile, the aforementioned brunette recently admitted to herself, her father, and Mei that she did, in fact, have feelings for the Host Club's prestigious King. _

_And so that leads us back to the present day, ehhem... flashback. Where were we? Oh, yes... ehhem... _

"_Haruhi!" called Tamaki, skipping into the room of his favorite school teacher with the rest of the Host Club, along with their girlfriends/wives/daughters. He skipped up to Haruhi. "How are you today, Princess?" _

_Haruhi fixed Tamaki with "the look", something she had perfected in her years at the Host Club. "Senpai, what are you up to now? What new scheme did you come up with this time?" In the background, Arya and Veera giggled. _

_Tamaki gasped, and turned away, tears leaking from his eyes. "Scheme... scheme, she says! Is that what she sees in me? A constantly scheming man... like Kyoya???" he moaned, falling to his knees. _

_Nanami tugged at her father's tuxedo jacket. "Papa? What does Tama-chan mean... scheming??? What's a scheming???" _

_Hikaru draped his arm across the girl's shoulder. "Well you see, Nanami..." _

_Kaoru wrapped his arm around Nanami's other shoulder, "Scheming is..." _

"_A person who is known..." _

"_To be conniving and..." _

_At this, Kyoya covered Kaoru's mouth with his hand, saying, "Scheming means Papa's helping Tama-chan to convince Haru-chan to come to dinner with us." _

"_Oh!" Nanami smiled, "Will you come to dinner with us Haru-chan?" _

_Haruhi smiled, "I don't know dear, I'm kind of busy." _

_Shizuka frowned, "What are you talking about, silly? Don't lie to us! When we walked in here, you were reading a novel!" _

"_You need to come with us," added Mori. _

"_Please?" said Hunny and Yuuki in sync. _

_Haruhi sighed, "All right, I can take a small break." _

_The Club dragged Haruhi into the fanciest restaurant they could find. Chinese food, random, yet yummy. The day was uneventful until the very end. The first hour and half had been filled with Tamaki and Haruhi playfully flirting, with the rest of the Club giggling and watching. _

_The waitress returned to the table with fortune cookies, and placed one in front of each person. _

"_Oh!" cried Tamaki, "Let's do something fun! Let's play a game! Everyone opens their cookie one at a time and we try to figure out what their fortune means!" _

"_That sounds dum..." the rest of Hikaru's comment was quickly silenced by simultaneous elbows in his gut from Arya and Veera. Kaoru fixed him with a death glare while saying, "If it makes you happy, Milord... I'll go first!" _

_Kaoru cracked open his cookie. "Now would be a very good opportunity to make a move," he read, "Interesting... Arya! Your turn!" _

_Arya snapped open her cookie, "Say yes, you won't be disappointed!" She giggled, and motioned to Hikaru to open his cookie. _

_Hikaru read his cookie, and did a double take, "Messing up plans will lead to bad endings for you." He sighed, and looked at Veera. _

_Veera popped the cookie in her mouth, and read her fortune. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" The rest of the table laughed as she cracked up and spewed cookie bits everywhere. "Oops! Oh, wait! There's more!" She swallowed her mouth-full of cookie and read, "Don't laugh with your mouth full either." _

_Yuuki was still laughing as she opened her cookie. "You will grow one inch in three years..." she giggled, and tucked her hair behind her ear. _

_Hunny jumped for joy. It was finally his turn to eat the cookie. He opened the cookie, ate it, swallowed it, and spoke, "Newborns cannot eat cake." He sighed, "Awww... What are we going to feed baby-chan then?" Yuuki giggled, and whispered something into Hunny's ear. "Milk is good too!" cried Hunny, winking. "But I really did know that already!" _

_Shizuka giggled as she opened her cookie. "Time to get baby clothes," she read, turning bright red. "I guess... maybe these things are accurate..." she whispered. _

"_You should tell everyone the news," read Mori from his fortune cookie. He smiled, looked at Shizuka, and smiled again, "I have good news. Shizuka is..." _

"_We know!" interrupted Hikaru, "She's pregnant!" _

_Veera elbowed him, again. "Come on, Hikaru! Let Mori have his moment!" _

_Mori, meanwhile, slumped down and hid his eyes while Shizuka patted his shoulder. _

_Kyoya opened his cookie, and read, with a growl, "Lying is not good." _

_Nanami giggled at the demonic look on her father's face, and opened her cookie, "Wait... it's just a bunch of numbers!" _

"_Maybe it's code!" cried Arya. _

"_Yeah, right!" Nanami shot back, stuffing the slip of paper into her pocket. She poked Tamaki. "Tama-chan! Your turn!" _

_Tamaki opened his cookie, "You will surprise someone today!" He smiled, and poked Haruhi. "Your turn, Haru!" _

_Haruhi sighed, "Fine, Senpai." She broke her cookie in half, there was nothing in it. _

"_Try crushing it completely," said Yuuki, smiling. _

_Haruhi crushed the rest of the cookie onto the table, and gasped. Cookies weren't supposed to be shiny, right? She poked through the cookie crumbs, and picked up a gold band inlaid with a diamond. She gasped. "Tamaki?" she whispered, calling him by his name for the first time ever since the bridge incident. _

_Tamaki smiled, getting down onto his knees, taking Haruhi's hands. "I love you, Haruhi... it just took me a while to figure it out. But I know now, I love you, more than anyone else, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to be... with me?" he said, while the rest of the patrons in the restaurant turned to them. _

"_Say yes!" shouted an unidentifiable man. _

"_I would!" cried a woman. _

_Tears were leaking out of Haruhi's eyes. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this could really happen, and here it was! "Yes," she whispered. "YES!" she shouted, hugging Tamaki, and the restaurant burst into applause. _

Haruhi was distracted from her book/flashback to hear her husband grumbling, and struggling with something she couldn't see. "What's wrong, Tama-kun?" she sighed.

"Stupid tie..." mumbled Tamaki, along with a few more words that will not be repeated.

"What do you mean?" replied Haruhi.

Tamaki spun around, a sloppily tied-ish tie around his neck. "You went on your cleaning spree, Princess... and when you did that, you untied all of my ties. Not to mention the fact that you also dismissed all of the servants so no one can re-tie my tie," he said, sighing theatrically. "Why do you do such random things these days?"

Haruhi sighed at her silly husband, "I'm pregnant, remember Tamaki?" She smiled, "Yuuki was like this too until Hayate was born."

"He's very cute, too," pondered Tamaki, momentarily getting distracted from his dilemma. But he remembered soon enough. "Haru-chan!" he wined. "Help! Call the maids back, get the butler, just do something!"

Haruhi sat up straighter in her bed, putting the book down. "Don't you know how to tie your own tie?" she questioned.

"No," replied Tamaki, as if it was very obvious. "I never tie my own ties, the maids always re-tie them after they're washed, and I just put them over my head and tighten them!"

Haruhi sighed, and got out of the bed, still in her sleepwear. After lots of begging, Tamaki finally forced his unwilling wife into the silky, white slip. It came down to her thighs, with poofy sleeves, and a very low neck-line. Tamaki absolutely adored it, and Haruhi's current state—which she was three months into—could be blamed on this dress.

Haruhi walked up to her husband. "Bend down Tamaki," she commanded, "you're too tall!" She tugged her husband down by his tied-ish tie. Haruhi sighed as she fumbled with the knot Tamaki tied. She untangled it, and then deftly retied the tie around the neck of her blushing husband.

"You know how to tie a tie?" he whispered, astonished.

"Of course!" sighed Haruhi. "I should have expected you didn't. Silly Tamaki," she sighed. "And now, you owe me a favor!"

"But..." Tamaki whimpered.

"No buts!" said Haruhi, tugging his tie. "Now kiss me, fool," she whispered in his ear.

Tamaki pressed his lips against her in a small kiss. Haruhi pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. After a good minute, they broke apart, breathing harder.

"I love you so much," sighed Haruhi, hugging Tamaki.

"I love you, too," replied Tamaki, "Oh, and by the way, that counts!"

* * *

My first attempt at anything Ouran related! If you want me to write more, just tell me! And, if you have requests to know how the other Host Club members found their loves, just tell me! Or... if you want to know how the next Host Club generation works out, just tell me! :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
